monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MasterLongSword
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Hey just letting you know that unfortunately, i can NOT get on during most weekdays. I will be on almost all weekends. . ID:4JWX58 k. ill send you a message probably tomorrow. one of my friends will hopefully also join us. the only problem is, he is getting the game tomorrow. So i was thinking, since noone else is in this clan or group or whatever, maybe we could just help him. couldnt do us any harm. Hes one of my really good personal friends. Recipe List MHFU It would make it a lot easier to read if you just did Meat+Meat= ... Meat+Vege=... Rather than repeating recipes over and over that just give the same effect. I'm not gonna make a new section when there is alreayd one here. I noticed you are working on the MHFU recipe list, and I happened to have this lying around: http://mhfustatistic.wordpress.com/felyne-kitchen-guide/ Old thing of mine, I don't remember where I pulled this from... PurpleIsGood 01:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sharpness Bar Oh, no problem. It's my (sadly unpaid) job. If you like, you can learn to edit the sharpness bars yourself. It's simply (without the , obviously). Lord Loss 14:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Clans Reply Thanks for that, I was just wondering. TigrexJeff Can I Join Your Clan????? Hi MasterLongSword. I was wondering if I could join your clan. In Game Name: Uber Hr: 70 Most Used Weapons: Hammer and Great Sword. Weapons I Use: All but sord and sheild and switch axe. Reply On My Talk Page Thanks Uber. 05:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Lol, thanks for the song :P the song would probably be less out-of-tune than if I were to sing it. Also, I really really really really wanna hunt with you and purple, I've only been able to hunt with you once or twice, and purple never. do you think we could schedule some time this weekend? I'm pretty much free on friday and sunday, and after 6 (my time) on saturday. 03:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I actually have no idea what my time zone is (herp derp) but at the time of me posting this it's 9:50pm here. Also, I'll post whether or not I can get on tomorrow, if not, once again this weekend I'm open. Although, even if I can get on tomorrow, I'd still love to play with you guys this weekend. Ah, yep, I'm central. 03:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Clan Message Reply I apperciate you getting back to me so soon. I will try to hunt with you or the other two people you mentioned. I need to write my ID number down and then I can post it. Do you want me to just post it in the blog? Also, around what times are you usually on Monster Hunter Tri? Yazun 04:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you're in You're an admin on the site now. Could you also help spread the word on your blog? PurpleIsGood 00:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I cant exatcley read the blog somethings weird with my account but are you organizing as hunt if you have room could i join? You can but I have no Idea who you are. Make sure you use the signature button so I can know who you are. MasterLongSword 02:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry its Bennyboards ^^Bennyboards 02:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol ok if the room doesnt get full you can join MasterLongSword 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC)